Whoa We're Parents
by Bobbyjohn
Summary: Lilly and Mikayla adopt 4 kids. here's there life. Cameo's by the rest of the gang will be included. Pictures of the oc's will be on my homepage. Rated M for sexual situations and profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you adoring Likayla fans! As you may know I'm a popcorn writer; and I write when things come to me. I got this idea from the writer GorgeusSmile; check them out if you have a chance. But anyway I really like the idea for this fic & if you guys like this one more that the other 2 multi-chapter Likayla stories I'll focus more on this one. I only own the title, nothing else. For the sake of confusion purposes here is the oc list**

**Andy Michelle Truscott-Oldest of the 4, 17 (Junior) **

**Jaycee(Jaycelynn) Shae Truscott & Kameron(K.T. or Kam)Amy Truscott- Faternal twins, 15(Sophmores) **

**Mitch David Truscott-Only guy, (Sophmore). **

**Arron O' Conner-17 Andy's girlfriend (Junior) **

**Kris Stone-16 Kameron's best friend/Friend with benefits 16 (sophmore) **

**Mandy Hayes(17) Andy and Arron's bestfriend, Jaycee's love interest. **

**Alexa Ryan- 16 (Sophmore) Jake Ryan's daughter(DUN DUN DUN!) and Ricky's love intrest (but Mikayla doesnt know shhhh)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1.

"MOM!" screamed Andy and Jaycee screamed in unison.

"Ugh! It's for you." Mikayla said as she rolled over

*knock knock*

"Mom they won't stop fighting." Said a very sleepy Kam.

"Have Mitch deal with it. By the way what are they fighting about this time?" Lilly asked

"Well 1st it was over Lucky charms, and then Andy accused Jay of stealing her favorite Paramore shirt. But she promised that she asked before she borrowed it; and that she had to look good for Mandy." She said partly out of breath.

By now Mikayla was awake and made her way to the bathroom while mumbling something about alien monkeys & mashed potatoes.

Lilly and Kam made they're way down the stairs toward the kitchen.

Then stopped when they saw Mitch emerging from his room in his sponge bob pajama pants and incubus t-shirt. "Sponge bob, really?" Kameron asked her brother.

"Hey do not knock my pants." He said back slightly offended

"What kind of sophomore are you bro?" she asked him

"One that could- Oh my god!" he said they turned just in time to see Jaycee lunge at Andy and mid-air tackle her to the floor.

They rushed over to break up the fight.

Arron reached down and pulled Andy off her younger sister; While Mitch and Kam restrained Jaycee.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Lilly

"I hate you!" Jaycee yelled at Andy

"Oh cry me a river, Jaycee!" Andy yelled back.

"Andy Michelle & Jaycelynn Shae Truscott!" Yelled Mikayla She was furious at them for interrupting her shower, and arguing like 3 year olds.

She was glaring down at them, her eyes, fiery like the gates of hell.

Even if she was in a fuzzy pink bath robe with matching slippers; she was scary as hell.

"You two are grounded for 2 weeks! No leaving this house for anything except school, got it?!"

"Yes ma'am" they said Mikayla stormed back upstairs.

"Well, what a great way to start your Saturday!" Kris said "Shut up Stone" growled Andy.

"Kris probably not a good idea to mess with her right now." Andy's girlfriend Arron said

"Yeah Kris don't provoke the lion." Mitch said

"Well Mitch and I are going down to the basement to set up everything in the rec. room. So when you guys are done fighting, just come down." Jaycee said

walking backwards toward the stairs.

"Hey stone what are you doing here at 10am on a Saturday? I slept over but I thought you went home." Arron said eyeing Kris suspiciously

"Well I did go home, but when I got there I realized that I was locked out, And my mom won't be back for another month. So I just came back and crashed on the couch in the basement." Kris explained

"Well it explains why you're dressed like that." Said Andy referring to Kris who is wearing a ribbed tank top and Sponge bob boxers.

"You know you want this." Kris said pointing to herself

"In your dreams Stone." Andy said

"Yep, every nite, you in a bikini *sigh* SOOO hot!" Kris replied

"You're a perve Stone!" said Andy

"And don't you forget it Muwah!" Kris blew Andy a kiss and ran off when she saw the look on Arron's face

"Right well I am going to go to the place with the things and. AHHH!" Kris yelled as Arron started chasing her.

"She's such a charmer. Kam, I see why you like her." Andy said to her younger sibling

"Shut up Andy" Kam said blushing

"Aww you're blushing. Hey I was wondering…." Andy said trailing off

"Yeah?" Kam said

"Um how good is your sex life?" Andy said enjoying the mortified look on her sisters' face.

"Oh my god! What possessed you to ask me that?" Kam asked.

"Well she has to be good at something besides getting on peoples nerves. So I guessed, and by the looks of you being all hot and bothered I think I struck a nerve." Andy said

"I uh um well she's uh Oh just shut up Andy. It's not like I haven't heard the moans coming from you room when I pass by at night. What ever Arron's doing to you remind me to congratulate her on it. Besides I'm not even dating Kris." She said dejectedly

"Then your sleeping around?" Andy asked

"What? No! It's just we're friends with benefits." Kam explained

"Oh and you want it to be more?"

"So much, it really hurts that after we have sex that she just wraps me in a hug, kisses me on the forehead and leaves. I hate the empty feeling I get when she leaves." Kam said looking down at her feet.

Andy pulls Kam into a hug "Kameron why don't you just tell her?"

"Because, what if she doesn't want to be tied down? I don't want to mess up our friendship." She explained

"HA! HA! Eureka!" Kris yelled

"What?" Andy and Kam said

"I locked her outside, now I'm safe!" She exclaimed

"Ha ha really? That funny but she's going to kill you when she gets inside" Andy said

"True but, until then I am going to hang out with K.T. and Kick her butt at Halo" Kris said slipping behind Kam and Hugging her.

"Well have fun I'm going to get Arron then bring down the drinks." Andy said walking to the Kitchen

"Hey mom, Mandy and Alexa are coming over at noon we're all going to hang out in the basement. Is that okay?" she asked

"Sure, Your Mom and I are going out this afternoon with Oliver, Miley, Sarah, and Jackson.

We should be back around 12. So you and Arron are in charge. You know the rules. And we're leaving at two." Lilly said

"Okay later." Andy went to get Arron and when they brought everything downstairs she explained what her mom told her and when she was done,

Kris said "Let the Fun begin!" And jumped back on the couch.

* * *

**So thoughts comments?**


	2. Party til ya get cut

By popular demand here is chapter 2 of Whoa we're parents

No ones P.O.V.

"Yesssss, I Claim this party in the name of Stone!" Kris yelled

"Yup it's final, Stone's already lost it and Mandy's not even here yet." Said a very amused Arron

"Oh your right, I can't start this party without my partner in crime!" Kris said smiling.

"What? Mandy's coming?! How come no one told me, Omg I have to go change!" Jaycee said frantically.

"Hey people, how goes it!?" Mandy said as she walked in with a smile on her face.

"To late" Arron whispered to Mitch

But he on the other hand was in awe of the beautiful girl the walked in behind Mandy.

"Who is that angel?" he asked

"Yeah, who's the heart breaker D?" Arron asked just as curious as Mitch

"This is Alexa, Alexa that beautiful red head over there is Andy, the spaz playing Halo upside down is Kris, The cutie next to her is K.T., The Blond in the back's Jaycee, dude next to her is Mitch, and That Lazy bum in the corner is Arron." Mandy said as she introduced everyone.

"H-hi" Alexa said sheepishly

"Sup, Ayyyy, Nice to meet you, Hey, .....Oh uh hello, and Hey I'm not a lazy bum!" Were the responses she got back.

"Um Arron?" Alexa asked shyly

"Yup"

"Why did you call me a heart breaker?"she asked slightly confused

"Well with a body like that, I'm sure it's happened from time to time."

*Smack*

"Ow! Andy what the hell" Arron asked rubbing the now sore spot on the back of her head. "It was a complement jeez"

Alexa was blushing furiously after Arron's comment. No ones ever said anything that nice to her before especially in her family.......

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few hours later**

"So Alexa tell me...When are we gonna go out to dinner?" Kris asked joking

"Watch it Stone she's under my jurisdiction." Mandy said while tightening her hold a little on Alexa who was sitting in between her legs.

*Crash*

Everyone turned and saw that a glass cup had slipped out of Jaycee's hand and crashed down around her feet one particular large piece lodged itself in her left foot.

"Holy shit! Mandy come here and help me pick her up; so we can get her in the car!" Arron demanded

Jaycee was screaming her head off By now. "Get it out! Get it OUT!" she screamed

"Uh Andy, Stone come with us we have to take her to the hospital! K.T., Alexa, Mitch; stay here. Mitch your in charge until we get back!" Mandy said as they shuffle out the door with Jaycee.

"Mitch don't worry about calling Mom I got it! Andy called out to her younger brother.

**Next chapter will be from the hospital................**

**So**, What happens at Alexa's house? Is Mandy really going out with her? Did Jaycee drop the glass on purpose and it back fired or was it purely out of shock? Will Mitch ever get his dream girl? Will Kris ever see that K.T. wants more? All these questions and more will be answered in the chapters to come =]

-Olivia


	3. Breaking hands, Amps, & Flash backs

Previously in Whoa We're Parents: _"__Watch it stone she's under my jurisdiction." Mandy said tightening her hold a little on Alexa who was sitting in between her legs. _

_*Crash*_

_Everyone turned and saw that a glass cup had slipped out of Jaycee's hand and crashed down around her feet. One particularly large piece lodged itself in her left foot………_

At the hospital….

"AHH, ow ow ow, Jaycee let go!" Arron yelled

"Make the pain stop!" Jaycee yelled clearly in pain.

"Here Arron let me take over for you" Mandy said seeing Arron trying to ease Jaycee's death grip

As soon as Mandy's hand replaced Arron's instead of trying to break it, she scooted over to hide her face in Mandy's stomach as the nurse injected the pain meds in her foot so they could take it out easier.

"What the? I hold her hand she tries to break it and Mandy gets cuddle time?! I am outraged" Arron said

Andy just rolled her eyes and Kris was sitting on the bench chuckling to herself.

"Shut up Stone, no one asked you." Arron said snidely

"Jeez Andy, are you holding out on her again? Cause when she gets laid she's not nearly as cranky" Kris said trying her best to look genuinely concerned

Andy broke out laughing and said "Uh actually she hasn't gotten any in 3 days cause She was 'tired'." Andy said looking over to Arron who was silently fuming.

"I- but- ugh, It was one time, I had a long day" Andy struggled to explain

"Yeah, So I'm giving you your time to get well rested" Andy said with fake cheerfulness

"Whoa whoa wait, your telling me that you were to damn tired to have sex with the sexy red head over there?…..Are you freaking stupid?!

I would have gotten my self an amp and did it anyway. Boy did you fuck up or what, Hahahah" Kris said laughing

Arron just sat down and looked away.

___________________________________________________________

Lilly, Mikayla, Jackson and Sarah came rushing through the hospital doors.

"Andy! Andy where is she?" Lilly said with worry plainly on her face.

"In room 34a they're stitching her foot up now. They said it would take 15 stitches to sew it up and she'll need crutches." Andy told her distressed mother.

"Well is anyone in there with her?" Mikayla asked just as worried

"Yeah, Mandy's in there." Arron said

"Oh well how did this happen?" Lilly asked curiously

*Flash Back* (That's all I'm typing because I don't want to put that flash back in. So just read the top again if you want.)

"…..Do you think she did it on purpose?" Sarah asked

"Well yeah actually, pretty much everyone knew she had a crush on Mandy. But it could have been a mixture of both."

Kris said joining in on the conversation

"Well we can confront her tomorrow, did you guys clean up all of the glass?" Lilly asked

"Um, I saw K.T. cleaning it up before we left." Kris said

*sigh* "Well lets got get her and all you guys can crash down in the basement except for Jay, uh we'll worry about everything else later" Mikayla said.

After Jaycee was done getting stitched up Mandy carried her to the car. Jackson and Sarah headed home and The rest of them went back to the house.

At the house…

"Mandy would you mind taking Jaycee to her room?" Mikayla asked

"No problem Mrs. Truscott" Mandy replied

A few minutes later Mandy was back downstairs with everyone else.

"So how is she Mandy?" asked K.T. while she was curled up with Kris

"She has about 15 stitches and she's going to need crutches for a few weeks" Mandy explained

K.T. just held on tighter to Kris. Jaycee's her twin, it hurts her to know that she's in pain.

"Well mom said we can all crashing down here tonight, so does anyone not want to stay down here?" Andy asked

"I think I'll stick with my bed I'll see you guys tomorrow" Mitch said as he climbed up the steps and closed the door.

".....Okay then, usual pairs pick a spot and enjoy it goodnight" Kris said before moving over to the recliner in the back with K.T.

-**Yes I'm finally done with this chapter. If you don't like this one tell me cause eh, something just felt off writing this chapter. So if you don't like it I don't blame you.**


	4. Revamped

Sunlight came streaming through the curtains, dimly lighting the room.

And on any other Saturday morning Andy would've still been sleeping but she a woke to hisses of pain and someone saying "Oh stop it, its peroxide you big baby."

Andy's P.O.V.

_Ugh, who is over there whining? I walk into the bathroom and Mandy has a black eye, a bandage over her ribs, and several cuts on her arms. _

_And to my left Kris has a bandage wrapped around her left arm and ribs, and ice on her eye. Great…._

"**What the hell? Seriously guys, seriously!" I yell whispered **

"**And Jaycee aren't you supposed to be resting?" Asked concerned**

"**Well I was in the kitchen getting a drink when Kris stumbled in through the back door clutching her arm, and Mandy came in carrying Alexa. I bandaged them up down here" She told me**

"**Well-Wait where's Alexa?" I asked worried**

**Mandy's P.O.V.**

"**Well-Wait where's Alexa" Andy asked with worry in her eyes.**

"_She's going to be sooo pissed__" I thought to myself _

***sigh***

"**It's a long and annoying story" I started **

**No one's P.O.V.**

***FLASH BACK***

**2:30 in the morning**

"Dad no come on, please. I will be there in 15 minutes I promise, Mandy will take me back. Okay, bye"

Alexa slid down the wall on to the floor and started to quietly sob when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shaking frame.

"Lexi what's wrong?" Mandy asked

"I-I don't-t wanna go-o back to hi-im" she said through her sobs

"Well why he seems nice?"

"He hurts me Mandy, when no one else is there he hurts me. Black eyes, broken bones, he put in a coma for 3 days and since he's fucking Jake Ryan everyone believed his story instead of mine." She explained

"I can't go back there Mandy, you promised you'd always be there well I need you right now, more than ever." Alexa said

"Alexa a promise is a promise I'll wake up Kris and we'll show him what real pain is." Mandy said with hate in her voice

**3:23 in the car**

*Yawn* "So let me get this straight, you woke me up to be your driver?" Kris asked groggily

"Well that and my back up" Mandy said glancing at Alexa every minute or so.

"You want me to help you beat the hell out of Jake Ryan, who probably has body guards from hell guarding his candy ass?" Kris exclaimed

"Wow Stone, never knew you to back down from a fight. You growing soft on me?" Mandy said tauntingly

Kris' grip tightened considerably on the steering wheel at that comment. "Fuck you D, okay get the brass knuckles from the back and shut the hell up.

**3:56 in front of the Ryan house**

"We goin in?" Kris asked

"yesssss…."Mandy replied

"….then why are we still in the car?"

"Fine after you"

"….I'm the driver stupid. Now get your ass out there" Kris said

Mandy and Alex walked up the steps to the huge house

There was a big guard at the front, he looked over at Mandy and said

"State your name and purpose for being here." in a hard tone.

"Brock, she's my friend. She's just here to take me home and say Hi to daddy." Alexa said

"…You do realize its 4:05 in the morning right?"

"Yes, but I already talked to daddy about it so if please." she said motioning for Brock to go get him.

Mandy Gave a signal for Kris to put the car in park and get over here.

Kris hid in a bush on Alexa's right side since Mandy was on the left.

As Jake opened the door He smiled sweetly at Mandy, then swiftly slapped Alexa across the face and she fell to the ground.

"Fucking dyke, you bringing your friend aint saving your ass now and it won't in the future." He said and spat in her direction.

Mandy punched him square in the mouth and yelled

"KRIS!" as a few guards ran to his aid

Kris Jumped from the bushes and started swinging

Mandy pulled out a pocket knife and went in to the chaos as well.

Brock saw the chaos and him and his men joined the fight to try and help out.

One guard threw Mandy's knife and when she ducked it landed in Kris arm.

A guard yanked it out and punched her repeatedly in the ribs

As guard punches Mandy in the face; Brock whacks him in the back of the head, and throws the other guard off Kris.

"You too bring the car around take Alexa and don't look back!" He yelled

Mandy went to get Alexa, and put her in the car when Kris came around with it.

**In the car:**

"Holy Freakin chiz, my arm hurts like a bitch!"Kris breathed out through clenched teeth.

"Shit Stone!" Mandy exclaimed after catching sight of the rather deep gash. She then looks over to Alexa whimpering in her arms snuggled against her and sighs

"Lets just get home Kris...

**End of flash back**

"**She's laying on the couch now.." Mandy said**

**Andy walked into her living and saw Alexa holding an ice pack to her face. She shyly looks up at Andy.**

"**Let me see Lex" **

**Alexa slowly pulls of the ice pack revealing a hand sized bruise and a swollen lip and jaw.**

**Andy sat down and let Alexa get into her lap and held her while she cried.**

* * *

**_Woot re did this chapter hope it was better =) or at least adequate._**

**_I'm giving a shout out to One of my good friends on ff SilverDragonRanger09 , Mr. Renegade. Love this guy you guys should check his page out._**


End file.
